


Emergency Room

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminization, Futanari, Masculinity Draining, femboy, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Rowan is rushed straight to the emergency room. Only Dr. Vivian knows the proper treatment for today’s unfortunate patient.





	Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/30/18
> 
> Part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most Mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

“Get ‘em to Dr. Vivian, we’re losing ‘em fast! We needa move!” A voice shouted.

Rowan awoke to the sound of a shrill feminine voice screaming. His eyes gradually creaked open as consciousness set back in. Bright lights passed by overhead as unknown faces wheeled him away to some unknown location. A nurse with pink hair came into view, pushing the bed he sat on. Other hands were present too, pulling him and his seat to some unknown location.

Into a new room burst the bed carrying Rowan. The air changed. It was hotter and more humid and… oh goodness. Suddenly it smelt less like a hospital and more like his bedside wastebasket after a fap session. The scent prompted the rest of his body to spring back to life and back to full lucidity. He lifted his head to get a better view.

The moment he did, a nurse with bright blue hair instantly took action. Her turquoise medical mask and bright red eyes instantly took up all of his vision.

“Please, oh so please do not sit up! You’re in a very, oh so very frail state at the moment and we need to make sure you don’t harm yourself by accident!” the woman blurted.

What? What was going on? What was happening? Rowan didn’t have the slightest idea why he was here. Did something occur in his sleep? Was there a fire, a car accident… what happened?

Rowan steadily lowered himself back down. The nurse swiftly lifted her head out of Rowan’s personal space once his skull was sitting back on his pillow. The sound of a door opening became audible. The blue and pink haired nurses both looked towards the door. The stink of cum suddenly got even worse.

“Nurse Rachael? Nurse Natalie? What seems to be the problem?” a deep, womanly voice rang out.

“We found another one of ‘em Doctor Vivian! Got a nut off so hard jerkin’ off, he didn’t even notice us get in his window!” The pink haired nurse continued.

“Racheal’s right, oh so right, doctor! He found a naughty, oh so naughty doujin and came super hard to a cute, bubble butt crossdresser getting railed hard!” the blue nurse exclaimed.

Rowan was baffled. He was kidnapped!? These two were watching him masturbate!?

“Very well then” The voice responded. “Begin the operation.”

No sooner had the voice signalled to start did the two nurses lunge into action. Rowan felt the blue nurse Natalie attach electrodes to his forehead. Suddenly, the pink nurse Rachael shoved a syringe into his calves! Rowan gasped and yelped in surprise at his skin being penetrated.

“Wh-what are you doing!? Don’t I have to sign a form or something? What even is this for!?” Rowan asked.

“Huh?” Racheal asked. “Oh, this is justa sedative. It won’t do nothin’ bad at all.”

“Yeah, that’s what my lovely oh so lovely syringe is for!” Natalie added.

A second syringe came into view. Unlike the tiny one numbing his senses, this syringe was huge! Bright purple liquid filled the device, the chamber looking more like a water bottle than a syringe just from the size. Such a delicate thing to balance and manage… and Natalie was already recklessly pushing it into Rowan’s skin forearm! Rowan screamed. Natalie ignored him. She gave a push of the top. Rapidly the liquid poured out and right into Rowan’s system.

Rowan could feel things in his body going array as more and more of that liquid flooded his veins. It felt like every bit of his body was being poisoned by that liquid soaking into him. His sturdy bones suddenly felt tender, weak, and flexible.

“You’re lucky! We didn’t use to use a sedative. When I got that purple shit pumpin’ into me, it hurt so damn fuckin’ bad!” Rachael added.

Rowan could hardly spit out an answer as his body coped with what was happening. “Wh-what’s it… I feel so….”

“We’re changing your frame to something cuter, oh so cuter.” Natalie explained. “You can’t be a very good, oh so good nurse if you don’t look like a nice lady.”

Rowan could offer no reply. His voice was stifled by laborish grunts as he felt his very flesh and skeleton twist and contort into a new shape. Out were his broad shoulders, out was his impressive height. In were his dainty arms and thick hips!

“How’s the diagnosis going, Doctor?” asked Racheal.

“I’m looking through his thoughts and you two were completely correct! The Brain-Wrangling machine is showing countless releases to closeted gay porn. Videos, hentai, stories, audio, sissy hypno… all with him self inserting as the bottom! We’ve got an absolute colossal sissy faggot here!”

The nurses’ faces lit up as Doctor Vivian recited Rowan’s masturbation habits. Both of them looked at the boy with giggling faces. Rowan’s face went red at the attention.

“Oh wonderful, oh so wonderful!” Natalie swooned. “I’d hate to have gotten another lackluster, oh so lackluster dud.”

Rachael turned to the doctor. “Should I give ’em the pump now? He’s startin’ to look real pretty”

“Have fun~” Vivian giggled.

Slowly control began returning to Rowan’s body, but it felt incredibly strange to move. It was like walking in a new pair of shoes, but the new boots were a new entire body. His masculine frame had shrunk down to a dainty, girly, build that hardly looked the part of his old self. The last bastion of his old self was his old impressive cock length seated between his legs.

For now.

Rachael placed what looked like a penis pump over Rowan’s cock with one hand. Her other hand reached to flick a switch and turn this ominous device on. A heavy suction immediately made the device clamp down around Rowan’s dick, making it tingle and flex in the air-tight seal.

“Do you have the machine hooked up to your lovely, oh so lovely self, Doctor?” Natalie asked.

“Mhm. Pump it to max.” Doctor Vivian instructed.

Natalie gave a twist of a knob on the side of the machine. A strange purple gas filled the empty space in the device.

Suddenly, poor Rowan was screaming for all he was worth! His wails weren’t in pain or agony, but in delight! This was the stimulation of his life! It felt like every little bit of his virgin cock was embellished in heaven. No one had ever pleasured him like this. Poor Rowan couldn’t hold on!

Wimpy stifled grunts accompanied shaking shivers as Rowan reached his first climax driven by this machine. He couldn’t see it tossing and turning on the medical bed, but this was truly a ball draining orgasm. His fertile nutsack contracted as the climax continued, never fully returning to its full size. His hard dick wilted with every little spray of ejaculate against the container. His proud manhood was now only half its old size, just after a single climax!

“Mmmm, that’s good~” Vivian cooed. “I love this fucking machine!”

“Is your dick gettin’ any bigger from this sissy’s load?” Rachael asked.

“Yup, as per usual. I’m feeling a bit greedy today. Let’s drain him a few more times. I’m sure he’ll love his new little clitty.” Vivian proposed.

“But if we do that, he’ll be so sensitive, oh so sensitive! He’ll probably cum just from having your wonderful, oh so wonderful cock in his face!” Natalie commented.

“And~?” Vivian asked.

“Might need to make sure he loves it when it’s all done!” Rachael exclaimed. “Ya gonna pump the Brain-Wrangler to max power again for a full brainwashing like you did with us?”

“Of course~” Vivian answered.

Rowan didn’t get to see much after that. Moments later, an intense electric shock rocked his body. Every little piece of homoerotic media he’d ever climaxed to came out from the depths of his brain back to the forefront of his thought. Every little command and desire to suck cock was finally liberated out of his secret porn habits into his conscious desires. Rowan was becoming his true self. His true, cute little submissive sissy self.

 

\--------

 

“Mandy? Mandy, how do you feel?”

The person sitting atop the hospital bed finally came back to life after the exhausting surgery. Her hands quickly darted to pull her long bright green hair out of her face and address the luscious voice in front of her.

Her eyes were immediately greeted by a tall, foreboding figure. A nurse with flowing purple hair that reached her shoulders loomed over her. Her eyes were a strange sight, both glowing an ominous bright red and lacking any sort of pupil. Her mouth was concealed by a black medical mask with a simple white nurses hat sitting atop her head. Her body and her enormous tits were wrapped in a tight black scrub that squeezed just about every part of her down to her waist. Past that point, she wore nothing. Her gargantuan cock that rivaled livestock in length and size was free to hang in the air, tainting the room with its overpowering stench of dried fuck. Right below it were her absolutely massive balls, producing countless lively sperm every second between her thighs.

Doctor Vivian eyed her newest creation and newest nurse with a bright smile. Her cock dewed a drop of pre at her newest nurse’s incredible body.

Mandy felt the perfect greeting come on. “Hi! That’s, like, a super nice cock!”

“Thank you.” Vivian happily sighed. “Glad we agree your cock length looks better on me than you.”

Mandy was growing aware of her new biological urges as that cock and its commanding odor stood before her. One of her hands darted down to twiddle the little nub of cock head and inch long length that use to be her penis.

“You’re, like, so hot! You, like, make me all tingley, ma’am!” Mandy groaned, saliva escaping her mouth.

Vivian groaned a bit. “Another one with a speech tic? I thought for sure I’d fixed that this time. Well, no matter. Welcome to your new family. I’m sure you’ll have a lovely career here as one of my nurses.”

Wow! Mandy didn’t even know this person and she’d just gotten a job! How lucky!

“Like, Thanks!” Mandy cheered.

…Oh? Looks like that stimulus from her hands on her nub and breathing in all that superior cock smell had already gotten Mandy there. All of a sudden, her clitty was wet from a few drops of her pathetic sissy orgasm.

“So,” Vivian began. “It’s time to get to your training. Ready for your first task as my new nurse? After this, I’ll let Rachael and Natalie and the rest of your sisters get some time with you.”

“Like, yes Ma’am!” Mandy replied happily.

“Excellent~” Vivian sighed. “Mandy? Turn around and show me that luscious butt of yours I built.”


End file.
